


Soaring

by alseeptoday



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Platonic Sex, Recreational Drug Use, sort of group sex, they are all in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton realises that Calum and Luke have taken something so he takes them back to the hotel room to avoid them being spotted by any fans. He invites Michael round so they can continue the party.<br/>Michael and Luke have no boundaries. Ashton sort of forgot that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> hello so i vomited this out at like 4am and i really do not know what happened so it might be trash??? who knows lol 
> 
> Warnings for sex while on drugs (but it's definitely consensual) and obviously there are quite a lot of mentions of drugs and the effects and what type which is MDMA and most of the knowledge I have of this drug is from real life experiences so certain things might not exactly be 100% accurate. Also I should mention that at no point does anyone condemn the usage of the drug or point out negatives apart from the mention of a come down. Neither does it massively romanticise the drug either. So obviously if you're sensitive to anything involving drugs I would recommend not reading. 
> 
> Also Ashton has some internal monologuing going on that can be read as internally homophobic like he is quite no homo at parts but it's subtle. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway thank you please enjoy my intention is harmless. Don't do drugs.

Calum was high. Ashton wasn't high; he was drunk but he wasn't high. He watched as Calum's body moved fluidly through the crowds of people outside their hotel they were trying to get in to. The only indication that he was fucked out of his head was the tight clench of his jaw and the unfocused edge to his gaze. 

Luckily, no one else seemed to notice. Not even Luke. Or maybe he had and he wasn't acknowledging it either. Ashton had noticed though. When they were in the club, he turned around and saw Calum dripping sweat, feet moving rapidly in time to the music with a bottle of water in his hand. He left him for half an hour longer before deciding that they should probably leave so people didn't start to realise who he was and how obvious it was that he was on drugs. He found Luke who easily agreed to go, provided they could dance at the hotel. Which... only seemed strange in retrospect. 

Ashton looked back at Luke to see if he was following and he caught him looking up at the sky and smiling. _Oh, Jesus fucking Christ_ , he thought. At least Luke was hiding it better than Calum was. Ashton reached out to grab Luke's arm so that he wouldn't wander off - not that he thought he would, but he wanted to prevent any possibility of it happening. 

They managed to get through the doors to the lobby without having to speak to any fans and Ashton hurried the two of them to the elevators, wanting to get them in their hotel room as quickly as possible. 

"Ash, slow down. Just take it slow; I promise it's nicer," Luke commented, laughing a little bit. 

Ashton decided not to respond while they were still visible in the public eye. The glass lobby doors were giving everyone outside a clear view of where they were stood. He didn't want to start any rumours about arguments or anything; that and he didn't want people overhearing and gossiping. The lift dinged and they got inside, Ashton jamming his finger on the button to their floor. 

"I feel really crowded," Calum muttered, staring at the floor, grinding his jaw. Ashton took his hand off his back, giving him some space.

"It's okay, Cal. We're nearly at our floor." Calum just nodded and closed his eyes. Then he, surprisingly, grabbed blindly to hold Ashton's hand. It was only then, in the elevator that Ashton remembered that he was still tipsy. He then realised how desperately he wanted to be out of the cramped space as well. He hoped Luke wasn't freaking out. 

They finally got to their floor, it barely took 30 seconds but it still felt too long, for being that warm and wasted. Ashton tugged Calum's hand and led the two of them to his own room, not letting go of Calum the entire time. 

Almost as soon as the door was shut behind them all, Ashton wanted answers that he couldn't have asked with other people around. 

"Okay, what the fuck have you two taken?" He questioned, no anger in his voice at all. Actually, there was a slight hint of amusement. Because of course Luke and Calum would go out in a city they've barely been in before and manage to get drugs from someone. 

"Ask Calum, he gave it to me." Luke wimped out like a kid would to their parent. Ashton didn't have time to care about the "father of the band" label that had been slapped on him when he turned to look at Calum, raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

"It's just some MDMA, you know like E," he brushed off casually but his pupils were blown to shit. 

"So not pills?" Ashton enquired further. 

"No it was like brown crystal shit then you crushed it into a powder." That relaxed Ashton's anxieties a lot more. Contrary to popular belief, Ashton did actually know some shit about drugs because of his mates back home. He heard something about how having pills could be risky because it was impossible to know if they were cut with something harmful like rat poison. And if you got MDMA it was safer to get it in crystals so it was less likely to be cut with something harmful... Like rat poison. 

"Okay. Who did you get it off?" Ashton asked. He decided to get three glasses and fill them with the bottled water he kept in his minibar. He went about putting ice in the glasses and got a little distracted, so it took him a while to realise that he wasn't answering him. "Calum?" He turned around, asking him again. 

"I promised I wouldn't say," Calum mutters, looking at his feet. Ashton sighed, handing the two of them their water. 

"I'm not bothered, I just want to know that what you guys took was as safe as possible," he explained as the Calum started sipping his water and Luke started fumbling around with his phone and the speakers in the corner. 

"Yeah, apparently the person who sold it me was someone that Mi-- uh, the person's friend uses." Calum stammered. Ashton wasn't drunk enough to miss it. 

"Were you gonna say Michael?" Ashton interrogates, eyebrows furrowing. _Michael?!_

"No," Calum lies, obviously; guilt is so easy to spot on him, especially when he's high. 

"How in the fuck does Michael know dealers in fucking Manchester?" Ashton asks, pulling out his phone already texting Michael asking him to come to his room. Luke had put on some R.Kelly in the background, thankfully not too loudly. Michael would still be awake, it was barely 2:30 in the morning. Hardly his bed time yet. 

"He just knows people, doesn't he," Calum supplied. Fair enough, it was mainly a rhetorical question and Ashton wasn't _really_ asking Michael to come round to find out all the details. He mainly just wanted someone else who wasn't fucked to help him with these two. They most likely weren't going to do anything stupid but... Just in case. 

"Michael never goes out, how does he know anyone?" Luke piped up from the corner where he was dancing, too fast to the slow R&B tune. 

"Harsh," Calum giggled. "But also true." There was a knock on the door which could only be Michael - who had arrived quicker than Ashton thought he would. Then again, he was only two doors down. 

Ashton went to open the door for him, revealing a pyjama-clad Michael whose hair was sticking up cutely at the back. Probably from where he'd been laid in his bed. 

He strode inside, taking one look around before frowning. 

"Which one of them told you?" He said straight away, no hello or anything. Rude. 

"Calum did--" Ashton began but was cut off by an affronted looking Michael 

"Right so before you start lecturing me and shouting at me I didn't just bring it up randomly, okay? Calum asked me specifically and I just thought fine, whatever I'll ask someone I know here because they used to be on the party scene; they might know someone. It was actually surprising that they did know someone 'cause they don't even live here anymore but whatever. They said the guy was reliable so I got his number and stuff. It wasn't shady and Calum texted me saying the guy was actually really nice. And I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you'd do this; I knew you'd flip out. We're still young Ashton, people our age who aren't famous do drugs all the time including _your_ fucking friends. It's not like it's a regular thing, admittedly it's not the first time Calum's done it but let him make his own mistakes. It's a fucking party drug and we work really hard so I think it's only fair that we have some downtime. You like to drink, I like to play games and Calum apparently likes to dabble with ecstasy. He's already said to me that he won't complain if he has a bad comedown and you know as well as I do that he won't because no one else knows. So don't fucking shout at me for any of this because it's not really my fault and it's not even that big of a deal in the first place." Michael finally finished his spiel, clearly out of things to say. Ashton just blinked at him. 

"Are you done?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow. Michael looked unsure for a second. 

"Yeah," he muttered meekly. 

"Okay, well I was just asking you over here to help me keep an eye on them. Like, I think they're gonna be fine but I think they still want to party so I figured you'd still be awake and you could come round and we could all party together. Y'know, and also so no one in the club caught on and spread rumours." Ashton watched Michael's face flush a little with embarrassment. Admittedly, Ashton was _originally_ going to talk to Michael about it but not in the way Michael implied. And during his little monologue he confirmed anything Ashton was going to ask him about anyway. So fuck it, there was no point in arguing. 

"Okay... Sorry for going off at you then," Michael looked around the room, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Hey, it's okay. But I'm not mad at you or anything so... Do you want a drink?" Ashton asked, gesturing to the minibar. Michael nodded and went to make himself one. 

"Put something faster on," Calum demanded to Luke who was near the speakers. Luke put on some weird dance shit and Ashton exchanged a look with Michael. Maybe you had to be high to see the appeal because Luke and Calum started dancing with a whole new vigour. 

"Dance with me," Luke shrieked excitedly, running to grab Michael, who nearly spilt his drink in the process. Ashton laughed, shaking his head. Before he could go, sit and observe he was also pulled into dance by Calum. 

"You're not mad at me, are you?" He looked worried, pouting ever so slightly. 

"No, of course I'm not, you dick," Ashton said. And he genuinely meant it. Calum seemed to mull over that information for a few seconds before smiling massively at Ashton. Then, he reached up and rubbed his own face. 

"God, Ash, it's so fucking weird," he giggled, pushing his face into Ashton shoulder. Ashton ignored the way his stomach rolled at that. Ashton had a chance to look around the room and he nearly reeled away in shock when he saw Michael and Luke, sticking their tongues rather enthusiastically into each other's mouths. It had to be said that this certainly was not what Ashton envisioned happening when he invited Michael over. And it seemed to have taken no time at all for them to start making out. For a moment, he considered pretending he hadn't seen them... But it's not as if they were keeping it a secret. He tapped Calum's shoulder. "Yeah?" He looked up, eyes disappearing in a beautiful smile. Ashton pointed at the other two. 

Calum glanced over and his eyes widened before he started howling with laugher which quickly transformed into actual whooping. 

"Yes boys!" He exclaimed through his laughter. Luke pulled away from Michael with a wet smack, looking all shy and cute. For a moment Ashton wanted to kiss him too. For a moment. 

"They don't call it the 'love drug' for nothing," Michael retorted cockily, pulling Luke's hips firmly against his own and reattaching their mouths, both of them smirking into the kiss. 

Ashton looked back at Calum who was still extremely close to him. It almost seemed like the reasonable thing for them to do would be to mirror the behaviour of the other two. But, no... That was stupid. They were best friends, bros, mates. Surely it would be weird to kiss. For all they knew Michael and Luke were already an item; which for some reason didn't seem so unbelievable. It probably should. 

"You know, he's not wrong," Calum spoke, low so only Ashton could hear him "it's like my entire body is buzzing, including my lips. So, like... All I wanna do right now is, well... Um, kiss you." Ashton's body went hot at the words, not thinking Calum would _ever actually_ say them to him. Like he thought that's where it was leading up to but... He didn't think he'd actually come out and say it. Ashton didn't really know how to process it. Did he want to kiss Calum too? What would that mean? 

"It's not like... weird or anything you know. It just makes me want to be close to someone. Like, it doesn't mean I want to be your boyfriend, Ash." Calum said, clearly sensing his hesitation. Relief washed over Ashton at the words because, yeah, Calum was a good-looking lad but he didn't want to be in a relationship with him. They were with each other far too often for that. 

"So, can I?" Calum proposed, looking hungrily at Ashton. It took him a moment to realise that he hadn't actually responded to anything in the past minute or so. "Kiss you?" At the words, Ashton felt something deep in his gut and he was suddenly aware that his own lips were tingling. He chanced a quick glance at Luke and Michael who were kissing so filthily that he had to look away, not wanting to think that Calum would be kissing him like that in a few minutes. 

"Yeah," Ashton agreed shakily, suddenly wanting nothing more than Calum's plump lips on his. They looked a little bit shiny and spit wet which should have grossed him out but it had the opposite effect. 

"Cool." Calum managed to say, surging forward to kiss Ashton. He expected a smash of faces but Calum slowed down before their lips met and, instead, he gently covered Ashton's mouth with his own, kissing him once gently. Not bad, definitely not bad at all. He pulled away slightly before Ashton grabbed his head to put him back where he belonged, and their second kiss was much more heated. Calum panted hot air into Ashton's mouth and whimpered slightly when Ashton involuntarily tightened his fingers in his hair. Calum wrapped his broad arms around Ashton's shoulders, pressing deeper into him. 

Suddenly, they couldn't stop kissing. It was like all rational thought had left Ashton's brain and was just being replaced with 'Calum, Calum, lips, kiss, Calum'. They were panting messily into each others mouths and Ashton was walking backwards, being pressed against a wall. He felt the warm prod of Calum's tongue swipe against his lips and he let out an embarrassing moan. He tightened his fingers in Calum's hair again, on purpose this time, and delighted in the moan he was met with in return - no longer feeling embarrassed by his own. Ashton felt Calum's tongue again and this time met it with his own and... It was so fucking hot. Scarily, it was probably hotter than any kiss he'd ever had with anyone else. In his life. Shit. 

At that thought he pulled away a little bit. Calum didn't care, instead he licked a line down Ashton's jaw and started pressing kisses down the line of his neck. 

Ashton very nearly freaked out at how that made his dick get a little hard but he decided it felt too good to give a shit at this point. He'd have to have been made of stone not to feel _something_ by now. 

He let his head roll back against the wall behind him and he opened his eyes. He almost gasped at what he saw. 

Michael was sucking Luke's dick. 

Quite clearly, plain as day just _sucking Luke's dick_. From the look on Luke's face he was fucking good at it too. He was on his knees with Luke pressed against the wall opposite Ashton. His head was bobbing vigorously between Luke's slightly spread legs, one hand on Luke's stomach. Both of Luke's hands were in Michael's hair, not guiding just resting there. 

Then, Ashton found his eyes locked with Luke's who smiled at him before thunking his head on the wall behind him and letting a loud moan tear out of his throat. That stopped the kissing that was happening on his neck and Calum looked at the other two. 

Ashton was expecting some cocky comment or lewd remark like before but instead Calum just looked back at Ashton. They stared at each other for a while, having some silent conversation that Ashton didn't really understand, even though he was a part of it. He knew they had come to some sort of agreement. The rest he could figure out. 

Calum's hands shot desperately towards Ashton's belt, unable to get it undone fast enough for either of their liking. He managed eventually and then he was unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, not even pulling them down before he plunged his hand straight into Ashton's boxers and grabbing his cock. 

"Fuck," Ashton groaned, gripping Calum's shoulders. Calum started stroking Ashton's dick; he was already hard so it felt wonderful from the get go. 

Ashton didn't really know how he was supposed to feel or how he was supposed to process what was even happening. Calum was touching his dick. Another guy was touching his dick. And he was touching his dick with the clear intention of making him come if the insufferable pace was anything to go by. 

"God, Ashton. You look amazing like this," Calum whispered in his ear, breath hot down his neck making goosebumps break out all over his skin. "Your dick feels so good in my hand. And your face is all red and... Fuck, you look so good. I can't wait to see you come, to be the one to make you come." A loud groan left Ashton completely unwillingly. God, Calum needed to stop talking. This entire situation was weird enough without the fact that his best mate's dirty talk was making Ashton feel like he was about to cum at any given moment. Which was terrible considering he'd had a hand on his dick for a little more than 10 seconds. 

Instead, Ashton pulled Calum down towards his face by his shirt, engaging him in a filthy kiss to stop him talking. Then, after a few moments to psych himself up, he moved his own hands to Calum's belt. Getting that and his jeans unfastened a lot easier than Calum had done. 

Without thinking too much about it, Ashton wrapped his hand around Calum's cock, letting him feel the weight of it in his palm for a second before moving his hand. The gasp that Calum let out into Ashton's mouth took any hesitation he had away and he let his free hand stray and grab onto the flesh of his arse. 

It was difficult to get a good rhythm going with all the distractions but somehow they managed it. Maybe the thrumming beat of the music in the background helped. 

"Oh my god, _Ashton_." Calum whimpered, pressing his lips to Ashton's in between breathy pants. Ashton, spurred on by the moans, picked up the pace a little bit and watched Calum's eyes flutter shut, mouth slack millimetres away from his own. "That feels amazing." Ashton didn't know if Calum would always be as vocal during sex - if this could even be called sex - or if it was the drugs talking. But either way it was hot which Ashton thought was kind of fucked up of him to think but his head was so full of Calum that he didn't give a shit. 

He carried on jerking Calum's dick, while allowing himself to fuck his hips gently into Calum's hand around his own. It felt amazing because Calum knew what he was doing. Ashton had experienced rushed, spur-of-the-moment handjobs several times in his life and this was already beating them all by a mile. His hand might have been bigger but there was no clumsy awkwardness because Calum knew how to handle a cock. And even if he'd never jerked another guy off before - he didn't really know if he had before - he was still better than anyone else. 

"Mmm, that feels good," Calum murmured, mimicking Ashton's exact thoughts. Then, almost like he was actually reading his mind he said "girls are never this good are they?" 

"No," Ashton agreed, letting out a small nervous laugh. He loved girls; it wasn't their fault they didn't have the advantage of being up close and personal with a dick almost every day since the age of around 12. 

"And your hand is so hot and rough on me," Calum added, almost as though he was trying to make Ashton actually lose his mind. "And your grip is so perfect; not shy at all, and not too tight, just right."

"Okay then, goldilocks," Ashton wittily responded. However, it didn't come across quite as well as he wanted through gritted teeth. Calum ignored him anyway. 

"But your grip is so good. It just makes me want to fuck your hand and--" he cut himself off, making Ashton blush furiously wondering where that sentence was going. What else did he want to fuck of Ashton's? Ashton was too embarrassed to ask so just resigned himself to the feeling of Calum's slick cock pushing through his fist and his mouth kissing his neck again. 

Ashton registered someone else talking and he remembered that they weren't alone in the room. An irrational spike of fear ran through him and went away as quickly as it had appeared. He looked at Luke, chest heaving as he leant against the wall, eyes squeezed shut. He realised that he was about to watch Luke have an orgasm and that turned him on a lot more than he ever thought it would. Then again, he would be turned on by pretty much anything at this point. 

He watched intently, hand still moving on Calum's dick, pressing kisses to his neck. He sucked harder than he probably should a few times but it was worth it for the whine that it elicited from Calum. Luke's hands fisted in Michael's hair and Ashton's hand copied and squeezed Calum's arse. 

Then Luke lost it moaning "Fuck, Michael, shit, shit I'm... Shit." And Ashton watched it all happen. Watched the exact moment that Luke started to come, watched Michael choke just a little bit but fight past it and swallow Luke's cum. He watched Luke inhaling steady, shaky breaths. Then, he watched from the back as Michael's right shoulder started furiously shaking as he jerked himself off, right at Luke's feet, panting into his thigh as Luke still came down from his orgasm. 

He loved every fucking second of it. He squeezed Calum's dick probably too hard as he stared at Michael wanking furiously and he unknowingly started to match his pace on Calum's dick. 

Calum let out a strangled moan, sounding like it got caught in his throat and ripped it's way out. "Ash, Jesus fucking, f-fuck." And Ashton knew that Calum was going to come but he didn't want to slow down or tease him or draw it out. He wanted him to do it, hard and messy all over them both. He watched in awe as Michael's shoulders tensed up and he twitched and slumped forward onto Luke's legs. Ashton could tell that there would most likely be cum on the carpet and right now he didn't give two shits about the cleaning bill that would be sent to him because Calum was whining in his ear. 

"Oh, God," Calum whispered, voice wobbling. Then his body started to heave forward, hips fucking uncontrollably into Ashton fist. He let out one last whimper and he was coming, hand stilled on Ashton's dick, his other arm pulling Ashton closer against him in a half cuddle. There was hot breath on Ashton's neck as he panted against him, as Ashton worked him through his climax, listening to the hitches of his breath right next to his ear. It was incredibly hot. His hips started twitching violently through the last few moments of his orgasm like his body had started behaving of its own accord. Ashton allowed Calum to keep pushing his dick through his fist, slowing down each time until he had gotten through all of it. 

He could feel his own orgasm waiting. Waiting for Calum to just move his hand again. A few moments is really all it would take; his entire body was vibrating with how close he was from watching all three of his band mates come. 

He wanted to open his eyes but he didn't dare. Everyone else had come; they'd all had time to get over the moment of passion. Ashton hadn't. If they were watching, they would be embarrassed at how badly Ashton needed to come. At that moment, he felt Calum press another kiss to Ashton's lips. 

"C'mon, Ash," he encouraged, moving his fist again and Ashton was so far gone, he wasn't even embarrassed by the loud groan that he let out. They were pressed so close together, Calum's cock still out between them, Ashton's hand full of cum. The jerking of Calum's shoulder would look fucking obscene from behind. Ashton flushed. "Come on, I need to see you come."

 _Fuck_ , he thought. Calum needed to stop with the dirty talk. Ashton had never been one for it but for some reason, hearing Calum whisper filthy things in his slightly husky voice really fucking did it for him. 

He could feel it building up rapidly, he'd been waiting for too long now. Calum's tight grip, and hand that was larger than he was used to, was driving him over the edge quicker than he thought. 

He opened his eyes by accident and he found that, as suspected, Luke and Michael were watching. But there was no embarrassment in their eyes just... Fondness? Ashton nearly sighed from relief at their reassuring stares but instead moaned as Calum nibbled at his jaw.

"C'mon, Ash," Calum repeated and it didn't sound like he was saying it because his arm was getting tired or anything like that. He just looked hungry for it, like he needed Ashton to come. And if Ashton was fucked a long time ago then he definitely was now. 

He leaned back, whole body going hot and cold at the same time which didn't seem to make any sense. 

"Fuck," he gasped, breathless and unable to say anything else. 

Instead of speaking again, he came from what felt like his knees. He heard a noise in the room that could only be coming from him but it sounded foreign to his ears. He grasped at the back of Calum's shirt, not caring that one of his hands was covered in cum, needing to grab onto him somehow while his hips twitched and blood pounded in his ears. He could tell that his cum was going everywhere but he didn't care when the pleasure intensified and crested at an all-time high before plummeting down straight into overstimulation almost immediately. 

Ashton reached out and gripped Calum's wrist, half buckled over as he panted, eyes still shut. He was still coming but it was too much. He just let himself stand until it was over, keeping a hand on Calum's wrist, hips twitching every so often. He gave one last shudder and gasping breath and his body was done. He allowed himself a moment to just lean against Calum before he kissed him one last time on the shoulder and pulled away from him. 

"Holy shit," he gasped, trying to catch his breath "what the fuck just happened?" Admittedly, it was bad wording. 

"You just had something commonly known as, an orgasm Ashton. Congratulations," Michael sarcastically uttered from where he was curled against Luke. 

"Ha ha, very funny," Ashton responded with the same amount of salt to his tone "obviously, I meant in general."

"Don't really know. It was good fun though, wasn't it?" Luke said, smiling and chewing gum that had appeared out of nowhere. From the look in his eyes, he was still wired. 

"Well you would say that, you got an amazing blowjob," Michael smirked. 

"Usually I would make fun of you or something but... No, no. It _was_ amazing I can't even argue. How can you be so good at sucking dick?" Luke wondered, seeming to only really be talking to himself. 

"It's one of my many talents," Michael said. 

"Try only talent," Calum joined in, laughing. Ashton would have joined in as well but he was only just getting his breath back. He shoved his dick back inside his boxers and refastened his jeans before slumping back and sliding down the wall to the floor. 

Ashton wondered in the brief silence if they were going to discuss how weird what just happened was. What sort of effect it would have on the band? Did it mean anything big? God, Ashton hoped that it didn't mean anything big. Calum looked like he was about to speak and Ashton braced himself for the awkward conversation. 

"So, who wants to dance some more?" Calum asked instead and Ashton laughed. Because of course this would happen and of course Calum would still want to dance. 

"Aren't you coming down yet?" Michael replied with a question of his own but the way Calum picked a new song and started to throw himself around the room answered it for him.

"I am so fucking glad I'm not going to feel as shit as you in the morning," Ashton responded, giggling tiredly as he felt his eyes dropping. Calum just flipped him off as Luke got up to dance with him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!! Please say hi to me on tumblr 
> 
> alseeptoday.tumblr.com it'll be great x


End file.
